The Purple Ribbon Incident
by Chrys-DASL
Summary: Mr. Ratburn's class takes part in the annual third grade field trip to the mall. Things are running smoothly until Muffy is caught in a stampede of students heading for the candy store. When she emerges, her braids have fallen and her signature purple ribbons are gone. Can they solve the mystery of who took them? One-shot.


**The Purple Ribbon Incident**

Theme 86: Field Trip, Theme 189: Stolen, Theme 242: Purple

Series: At The Mall

"Single file!" Mr. Ratburn called to his brood, not that he needed to. His class always knew how to act, even on field trips like this one. They walked one behind the other through the local mall, stopping at the center fountain with the other third grade classes.

While it was a normal day at the mall, it wasn't a normal day for these Lakewood Elementary students. They had recently worked on a real-life money unit, and rather than do their practice as homework, their teachers decided to give them a shopping day. Each student had to bring their own money, and they also had to stay in small groups of three or four. Otherwise, they could go wherever they wanted in their designated wing. Miss Sweetwater's class got the wing with the arcade, where her students immediately ran to. The other third grade class got the wing with the sporting goods store, and Mr. Ratburn's class got the wing with the best clothing stores.

The students could choose their own groups, so Muffy decided to go with Francine, who decided Arthur and Buster could join them if they behaved. Buster was eager to hit up the food court, but it was midmorning and too early for most of the businesses to be open. In fact, only a handful of businesses was open in each wing.

Muffy scoffed when she realized her favorite store was closed, "What's the point of coming here if we can't go everywhere we want? We should've had this field trip after school," she pouted.

"Oh no, then we'd have quizzes and tests all day. I'd rather be here even if everything is closed," she said, looking up towards the sporting goods store. To her dismay it was open, but instead they were heading into a small shop that catered to young teen girls.

"This stuff is ridiculous. I mean, just look at that shirt. Why would you want to wear that much glitter?" Buster argued.

"We don't," Francine said flatly, turning to Buster, "I think he has the right idea. I'm saving my money for the food court."

"Well I have Daddy's credit card so I'm going everywhere I can. If he complains, then he can blame the school. They're the ones who want us to spend money," Muffy argued.

"Cash only," Arthur reminded her.

Muffy produced a fat money clip, "Like this? I'm covered, Arthur. You of all people should know that by now."

Arthur and Buster exchanged glances as Francine looked to the floor. Yes, they knew, and it was honestly tiring, especially on days like this. Arthur and Buster had ten dollars between them. Judging by how funny Muffy's 10 looked, it was really a 100-dollar bill, but they kept their thoughts to themselves.

When they got to the next store, they found cheap gags and whatnot. While Buster broke through the crowd of their classmates looking for any good deals, Muffy was caught up in a stampede to the shop across the aisle, a candy shop filled with the greatest sweets. Muffy eventually got out of the crowd and met up with Francine outside the gag shop. Arthur saw them and managed to get Buster out there to them.

"How rude!" Muffy huffed at the crowd.

"What happened to your hair?" Arthur asked.

Muffy cried out as she realized her braids were loose and hanging down without any order. She and Francine darted off to the bathroom, where Muffy realized someone had snatched her ribbons out of her hair. When Mr. Ratburn found the boys waiting near the restrooms, he found Miss Sweetwater and had her investigate. When she returned, she confirmed that someone had taken her purple ribbons.

"Why would anyone want her ribbons?" Buster inquired.

Arthur shrugged, "There was a stampede of people. Maybe people grabbed them by mistake. They might not realize they have them."

Mr. Ratburn nodded, "We will investigate this matter. Miss Sweetwater, let's get the students back to the fountain as soon as possible. I'll call Mr. Haney to get him here."

Soon enough, everyone was gathered around the fountain, minus Francine and Muffy. Miss Sweetwater was with them, Arthur gathered, because she wasn't with the group. As Mr. Ratburn said, Principal Haney arrived and looked the group over. By now, students knew they had been gathered because they were in trouble, and seeing the principal only made them cower in shame, even if most hadn't been involved.

"I want to speak with everyone in your wing," Principal Haney said loudly to Mr. Ratburn, looking over the group, "Who all was there?"

Hands raised, but some were from the other classes. Principal Haney wasn't impressed as he lined up everyone that had been in the same wing with Muffy. Everyone was made to empty their pockets, and while some had candy or gag gifts, none had the purple ribbons.

Principal Haney turned to Mr. Ratburn, "I want mall security. I want footage of that area and I want every trashcan searched."

Minutes later, the children were sat around the fountain under the watchful eyes of an officer. Arthur watched as two custodians emptied the trashcans around the sweet shop. Most of the trash was from that area, but Arthur noticed them studying something very closely. He elbowed Buster:

"Hey, I think they found her ribbons."

"You think someone took them and threw them away?" Buster whispered.

Arthur nodded, "Watch. See, those are the ribbons. They're putting them in an evidence bag."

"Man, I thought this was just a misunderstanding. Maybe someone really did take her ribbons, but why?" Buster asked.

Arthur shrugged, "We don't know those other classes though. I mean, they could've taken them and tossed them when they realized they had them, but it could've been on purpose too and they were just hiding the evidence."

"Poor Muffy," Buster whispered, turning as Fern tapped Buster's arm.

Fern's ribbons were gone, but she was afraid, "Do you think I should tell them my ribbons are gone too?"

"I think you should," Arthur nodded, offering to tell for her. Fern shook her head and stood, catching the attention of the officer and Mr. Ratburn. As soon as Mr. Ratburn saw her, he escorted her away from the group.

Eventually a third girl from Miss Sweetwater's class came forward. She too was wearing purple ribbons, but now they were gone. The girls were led away to be questioned, leaving the other kids to sit under the security officer's watchful eye.

After an hour, the teachers decided the students could eat. In small groups or pairs they were allowed into the food court. Arthur and Buster went together, loading up on fries and taking a seat with Binky and Sue Ellen, who waved them over along with Brain.

"What do you guys think is going on here?" Binky whispered.

"I don't know, but it's suspicious. Do you think one of those other kids has a thing for purple ribbons?" Arthur replied.

"I thought it was a mistake until Fern got up," Sue Ellen said, looking around, "She still isn't back yet, and I haven't seen that other girl either. I'm just glad I still have my hair things."

"Man, this is just crazy, and now we're all in trouble," Binky pouted, adding, "This is the worst field trip ever."

They couldn't help but agree. Even the food wasn't as good as they hoped, plus they had to go right back to the bus when they were done. Everyone was accounted for before they left, even Muffy and the other girls, but the incident wasn't over.

Once back at Lakewood Elementary, the students were sent back to class only to be brought out again one-by-one for questioning. Muffy and Fern also weren't in class, though they expected as much when they saw Muffy's limo race into the pick-up area. She'd had a long day and deserved the time away. As for the rest of them, they felt they deserved a break too, or at least answers.

The questions were simple yet direct: Did you take the ribbons? Did you see anyone take the ribbons? Do you know anyone other than the girls in question that like purple ribbons? It was quick and easy, but the answers weren't coming. By the end of the day, no suspect had emerged, but it was time for them all to go home. Principal Haney sent a letter with them to let the parents know what had happened, so the questions only followed them. The parents were soon angry, mostly at the length of time each student was under scrutiny. It was so much that Principal Haney had to schedule an emergency meeting for that Friday night to discuss the issue.

All of the students wanted to attend because they weren't getting information at school, and all of the parents wanted answers because of how horrible the incident sounded. They all crowded into the school gym that night, everyone angry and shifting uneasily in their seats.

Principal Haney approached the microphone and nodded, "I know this has been a stressful week for all of you, but I do have news for you all in regards to this case. A suspect has confessed to taking the ribbons. I have chosen not to reveal their identity if they issue personal apology letters to each of the girls, which they agreed to."

"Why did it take so long?!" a parent called from somewhere, their loud voice echoing enough to hide their identity.

"The investigation took so long because we were in unfamiliar territory. As you all know, they were on a field trip to the local mall when this incident occurred, and we did our best to confine them and question them on-site, but it wasn't possible. Questioning waited until they returned, but this did cause much fear for our young suspect. They had no idea their actions would result in so much turmoil, and they truly are remorseful for what they did. They have assured me this will never happen again.

"Also," Principal Haney continued, "I have taken note of your criticism. Our teachers will undergo training so that if this sort of thing happens again in the future, it will not be so stressful on our students, though we hope this does not happen again."

The parents were minimally satisfied, but the students weren't satisfied at all. In a world where the crime dramas always end with a suspect or at least a motive, they wanted answers. They asked each other at the meeting, but it wasn't until the following Monday that they could ask everyone they knew.

As expected, Muffy and Fern were cornered in class that morning as the students demanded answers. Neither had answers because the apology was in written form, and they could provide no real closure. All they knew is what everyone else knew—the student who did this had an obsession with purple ribbons and likely took advantage of the crowds to act. Because students had gone into forbidden areas and stampeded each girl, they had no idea who it was or which class the student came from. They were just happy the incident was over.

No answers would come at this time, which meant a purple ribbon bandit was still among them. The kids would soon forget about them, a story to be buried in their memories likely to be forgotten forever. The thief hoped for this—an opportunity to strike again unnoticed.

~End

A/N: The themes are from my Infinite Theme List, which you can find on my deviantArt profile. As for the series, At The Mall started as an Arthur-only series. I now want to expand it into other fandoms and to include other authors. If you're interested, please shoot me a PM.


End file.
